bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Episodes
This is a list of episodes for the ongoing Bleach anime series. This list is broken into several story arcs and includes a summary of each story arc and the original broadcast date for each episode. With the exception of the two arcs focusing on the Bount and Captain Shūsuke Amagai, each arc is an adaptation of the original Bleach manga by Tite Kubo. The Bount arcs and The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc are anime-only arcs that were produced to allow time for Tite Kubo to advance the storyline in the manga. Most of the later English titles are translations from the Japanese titles. Those episodes with official English titles have the title shown above the translation of its Japanese equivalent. 'Episode list' 'Agent of the Shinigami arc' Also known by its English adaptation title, "The Substitute" arc, the first Bleach story arc is twenty episodes in length, and initially aired in Japan from October 2004 through February 2005 and in the US from September 2006 to January 2007. Ichigo Kurosaki is a 15 year old teenager with an unwanted talent for seeing ghosts. This talent allows him to spot the shinigami Rukia Kuchiki, whom he inadvertently interferes with during her duties. When Rukia is injured by a hollow that attacks Ichigo's home, Ichigo is forced to temporarily take her shinigami powers to defeat the hollow. The next day, Rukia shows up at Ichigo's school as a normal human. She tells him that she has lost all of her powers, rather than merely the fraction she intended to give him, and cannot carry out her duties. Ichigo must take her place as Karakura Town's shinigami while she recovers, guiding souls to the afterlife and defending people from attacking hollows. Ichigo's spiritual power as a shinigami is surprisingly large, attracting hungry hollows and even affecting nearby humans by awakening any spiritual powers they possess. His powers also attract an enemy of another type: Uryū Ishida, one of the few remaining Quincy, a race of spiritually-empowered humans who were butchered by the shinigami long ago. In order to prove the Quincy are better than shinigami, he challenges Ichigo to a hollow hunting contest. This goes horribly awry, as the bait Uryū uses to start the contest is far more effective than intended, summoning legions of hollows. During this contest, Yasutora "Chad" Sado and Orihime Inoue, two of Ichigo's friends, have their own spiritual abilities awakened when they are assaulted by hollows. Uryū and Ichigo eventually ally to drive off the hollows. As the remainder of the school year passes, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Uryū become close friends. Rukia begins to grow comfortable with life in the living world but realizes that she needs to leave. Having already spent too much time in the living world without permission, she has become a wanted criminal. Her superiors in Soul Society send two elite shinigami, Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki, to arrest her. Ichigo tries to prevent the arrest, but his efforts are in vain. Not only is he defeated, but Byakuya strips him of the shinigami powers Rukia had given him. Rukia is taken to Soul Society, where she is put on death row. Kisuke Urahara, a mysterious shopkeeper and ex-Soul Society resident, approaches Ichigo with a way to recover his powers and save Rukia: Ichigo must die, and then find the shinigami powers hidden within his own soul before he becomes a hollow. Ichigo narrowly succeeds in this endeavor, but emerges from the training stronger than he ever was before. Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryū then set off for Soul Society, led by one of Urahara's friends, a talking cat named Yoruichi. 'Soul Society: The Sneak Entry arc' This story arc is twenty-one episodes long, and aired in Japan between March 2005 and July 2005. Subtitled the "The Entry" in the US, it aired from February 2007 to July 2007. Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryū, and Yoruichi arrive in Soul Society, but are stopped from entering the gate of the shinigami citadel Seireitei by shinigami captain Gin Ichimaru, and must seek another entrance. Yoruichi takes the group to the home of her old friend Kūkaku Shiba, who owns a giant cannon usually used for fireworks, but capable of launching other objects anywhere. Kūkaku agrees to fire them into Seireitei, and sends an assistant with their group, her brother Ganju Shiba, who has hated the shinigami organization ever since his shinigami elder brother Kaien Shiba was killed by another shinigami during a mission. The cannon is a partial success and the party lands in Seireitei, albeit with its members split up. Meanwhile, the flashy entrance attracts the attention of the highest shinigami military command, which issues orders mandating the immediate capture of the intruders. Ichigo and company all continue to advance through Seireitei regardless, making short work of the rank-and-file shinigami and lower officers who oppose them. This lasts until Ichigo and Ganju, who landed together, encounter lieutenant Renji Abarai and Ichigo defeats him, alarming the shinigami command enough that the captains themselves are sent out to pursue them. Another captain, Sōsuke Aizen, is found brutally murdered the next morning, sparking an internal conflict among the shinigami, several of whom suspect other shinigami officers of the murder. Ichigo and Ganju are met by Kenpachi Zaraki, a bloodthirsty captain with the reputation of being undefeatable, as they are approaching Rukia's prison. Ichigo sends Ganju on to break Rukia out of jail, while he duels Kenpachi alone. Kenpachi and Ichigo fight until they are both nearly dead, both ultimately admitting defeat and collapsing. After the fight, Ichigo is healed by Yoruichi who then reveals that he is not a cat but a woman, and that she and Urahara are both actually ex-shinigami. Ganju reaches Rukia's prison, where he discovers that she is the shinigami who killed his brother, Kaien. A flashback scene ensues, in which it is shown that Rukia killed Kaien only after his body had been completely taken over by a hollow, but that Rukia still feels guilty for his death. They are interrupted by the arrival of captain Byakuya Kuchiki, who noticed the prison being opened. Byakuya defeats Ganju, but Ichigo comes flying to the rescue, and a brief battle takes place. Yoruichi arrives on the scene but knocks Ichigo unconscious to end the fight. 'Soul Society: The Rescue arc' The third Bleach story arc is presented in a series of twenty-two episodes, and ran from July 2005 to January 2006 in Japan and in the US from July 2007 to May 2008. Yoruichi knocks Ichigo unconscious when he refuses to leave, and manages to escape Byakuya with Ichigo. After Ichigo regains consciousness, Yoruichi begins to train him to use his bankai, the most powerful form of zanpakutō. Renji later joins to train with them as well, bringing news that Rukia's execution date has again changed. Meanwhile, Uryū and Orihime are confronted by shinigami captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Uryū battles him but is quickly disabled by the shikai of Mayuri's zanpakutō. Even after Uryū overcomes this with the Quincy technique ransōtengai, Mayuri is still too much for Uryū, who is forced to remove his sanrei glove. Uryū then completely overwhelms Mayuri, even after Mayuri uses his bankai, but is unable to finish him, as Mayuri escapes by turning himself into a liquid. Meanwhile, shinigami officers are fighting throughout Seireitei. Shinigami captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya confronts fellow captain Gin Ichimaru, whom Hitsugaya believes killed Aizen, and battles him. Ichimaru retreats after lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto arrives. The next day, Kenpachi rescues Ichigo's comrades, but is stopped by shinigami captains Sajin Komamura and Kaname Tōsen. Kenpachi manages to defeat Tōsen, even after Tōsen uses his bankai. Elsewhere, Renji attempts to rescue Rukia, but is stopped by Byakuya. Renji, despite using his newly acquired bankai, is defeated by Byakuya. Finally, Rukia's execution begins, but she is saved by Ichigo and sympathetic captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake. While Rukia is spirited away by Renji, numerous shinigami officers start to battle each other. Ichigo defeats three lieutenants that were pursuing Renji and is then engaged by Byakuya. Ichigo was about to die in the battle but his hollow self takes control of him and attacks Byakuya with more powerful attacks. Ichigo then manages to retake control of himself in the battle. Using his bankai, Ichigo manages to battle Byakuya on even footing, and narrowly defeats him. Kyōraku and Ukitake flee the execution area for a more secluded place to battle General Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. Yamamoto incinerates the surrounding area with his shikai, and begins to battle his former students. Captain Soifon is similarly accosted by Yoruichi, her former mentor. In a tearful encounter, Yoruichi defeats her using the flash cry technique, but was underestimated earlier because of her avoidance of battle for many years. Hitsugaya, while searching the Central 46 Chambers, discovers that Aizen is alive, and is the mastermind behind the events that have transpired in Soul Society. Aizen then effortlessly defeats Hitsugaya and travels to the execution area. As Rukia has been sent there by Tōsen, Aizen's accomplice, Aizen extracts the Orb of Distortion from her, despite the efforts of Renji, Ichigo and Captain Komamura. However, before Aizen can flee, the entire officers corps of the Gotei 13 stops him. The arrival of several Menos Grande enable Aizen and his accomplices to escape to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo and his friends then return to the real world, leaving Rukia behind on her request. 'The Bount arc' The Bount arc is an anime-only arc made to allow Tite Kubo to publish more material. It contains twenty-eight episodes, and aired in Japan from January 2006 to August 2006 and in the US from May 2008 to December 2008. Ichigo and his friends (without Rukia) return to the real world, where they resume their daily lives. Renji then arrives, and Orihime and Chad are spirited away by three mysterious figures. They lure Ichigo and his friends into a game, with the lives of his friends in jeopardy. After a series of escapades, the three figures are revealed to be modified souls made by Kisuke Urahara. Urahara tells Ichigo and his friends of the Bount, a group of empowered humans that can live forever via absorbing souls. Shortly afterwards, Ichigo fights the Bount Yoshino Sōma. Yoshino manages to defeat Ichigo, and nearly kills him until Rukia arrives just in time. The reunion is short lived since Ichigo and his group then encounter another Bount, Ryō Utagawa. Utagawa fights Ichigo and his friends, and manages to capture Uryū and escape. However, Yoshino rescues Uryū and reveals that the Bount require a Quincy for their plans. She then drops Uryū at a hospital, where he is attacked by the Bount twins Hō and Ban. The arrival of Ganju Shiba and Hanatarō Yamada results in the death of both Bounts. In Soul Society, the presence of the Bount has alarmed the higher echelons of the Gotei 13, who begin to research the Bount threat. Meanwhile, Ichigo and his friends have located the Bount's base. Ichigo fights Udagawa, but their fight is halted when Utagawa attempts to betray Jin Kariya, the Bount leader. Maki Ichinose, a shinigami deserter from the 11th Division, kills Utagawa and begins to fight Ichigo. Ichinose's fight with Ichigo is quickly halted by Kariya, who fights Ichigo and easily defeats him. Ichigo is depressed after this fight, but Renji and Ganju fight him to raise his spirits. Meanwhile, Yoshino desperately attempts to kill Kariya, but is killed in turn, enabling Kariya to create the bitto. The bitto capture and concentrate living human souls for the Bount, enabling them to increase their power. Bounts engage Ichigo, his friends, and shinigami reinforcements all over Karakura Town. After a series of difficult battles, the Bounts retreat to a cave, where they have constructed a gate to enter Soul Society. The Bount Ugaki slows down the shinigami pursuers, but he is defeated by Renji's bankai. Elsewhere, Uryū is confronted by shinigami lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi, who gives Uryū a battle accessory to restore his lost powers. Ichigo then comes upon the Bount and fights Kariya once more. He is easily defeated, but after activating his bankai, he is able to fight Kariya evenly. Finally, Uryū arrives and shoots an arrow into a gate the Bount have created, allowing them to enter Soul Society, but for a good reason. 'Bount Assault on Soul Society arc' This story arc was created to allow Tite Kubo to publish more material. It has eighteen episodes, and aired from August 2006 to January 2007 and the US from December 2008 to April 2009. This arc goes through the numerous attacks on Soul Society, all centered around the Bount. They are not easily defeated though, because of their ability to absorb the spirit particles Soul Society is made up of to heal their wounds. In the end, a fierce battle between Kariya and Ichigo takes place. Kariya loses the battle and disintegrates. But he is not the last Bount alive. Gō Koga apologizes for the Bount's actions and remains with Ran'Tao. The last episode focuses on the groups reminiscing of their lives before they met each other. 'The Arrancar arc' This 34 episode arc returns mostly to the plot of the manga. It was aired in Japan from January 2007 to October 2007. US air date from April 2009 to August 2009 since two episodes from this arc are showing every night presumably to help close the gap between the US and Japanese broadcasts. This arc starts off with Shinji Hirako introduced as a transfer student in Ichigo's school, but his true motive is to recruit Ichigo into the vizard, a group of shinigami who have gained hollow powers. Meanwhile, Kon (inhabiting Ichigo's body) is attacked by Grand Fisher and Uryū is attacked by another imperfect arrancar. Uryū is saved by his father, Ryūken Ishida, while Kon is saved by Isshin Kurosaki, who has regained his shinigami powers. Soon after that, two arrancar, Yammy and Ulquiorra Cifer, appear at Karakura Town. Yammy begins draining all of the surrounding souls. Only Tatsuki Arisawa survives. When Chad and Orihime interfere, Yammy injures them gravely, but Ichigo arrives in time to protect them. Upon confronting the arrancar, his inner hollow demands that Ichigo switches with him, sinisterly stating that he would be able to finish them off with ease. Ichigo however, denies his request, causing his inner hollow to interfere. His inner hollow prevents him from being able to fight and he is severely beaten until Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin arrive to rescue them. Hitsugaya's team is later dispatched to patrol Karakura Town. The team consists of Renji Abarai, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Rukia Kuchiki, all of whom are posing as new students at Ichigo's school. When Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and his arrancar attack, they each fight their own separate battles. Ikkaku reveals a surprise bankai to defeat his opponent while Hitsugaya's squad have difficulty battling the arrancar and are on the verge of defeat before Soul Society allows them to remove their limiters. While this occurs, Ichigo is fighting a losing battle against Grimmjow. After being severely beaten, he manages to launch a devastating Getsuga Tensho blast that scars Grimmjow. The battle is then abruptly ended by Kaname Tōsen who orders Grimmjow to return to Hueco Mundo for violating orders. After this, Ichigo realizes he can no longer fight adequately with his inner hollow constantly seeking to take control of him and he goes to train with the vizard. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya's team fend off various arrancar and hollows, while Rukia and Orihime go to Soul Society to train. After defeating his inner hollow, Ichigo continues to train with the vizard to increase his mask usage time. Yumichika and Rangiku attempt to learn their bankai, but are interrupted by four arrancar (Yammy, Luppi, Grimmjow and Wonderwice Margera) who are ordered to distract the shinigami team. In Soul Society, Rukia decides to go back first, while Orihime requires a special gate. Ichigo fights Grimmjow with his newly acquired hollow mask transformation, but when his mask breaks, Grimmjow gains the upper hand; however, he is subsequently fended off by Rukia and Shinji. When Orihime goes through the gate, her guards are attacked by Ulquiorra and he demands that she follows him back to Hueco Mundo. She agrees, as Ulquiorra threatened to kill her friends if she responded otherwise. The battle is ended by Ulquiorra, and Orihime is brought to Hueco Mundo after she bids Ichigo goodbye. 'The Hueco Mundo arc' This story arc is twenty-three episodes long and aired between October 2007 and April 2008 in Japan. The first three episodes cover Ichigo and his friends' entry into Hueco Mundo, followed by a three-episode anime-only arc - "Forest of the Menos" - then their entry to Las Noches. After breaking in, Ichigo's group find themselves at a five-way fork. After vowing to stay alive and return, they split up and take one path each. Ichigo and Nel encounter the Privaron Espada Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, where Ichigo engages in battle with him. At first, Ichigo is proving no match for Dordonii because he does not wish to use his bankai. After Dordonii continually pesters Ichigo and attacks Nel, Ichigo is forced to use his bankai and hollow mask to defeat him. Meanwhile, other members of the group are having their own battles. Uryū fights with the arrancar Cirucci Thunderwitch and defeats her using his energy sword, Seele Schneider. Rukia runs into the Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie, who after removing his mask reveals the face of the deceased shinigami Kaien Shiba. After initially believing to be the real Kaien Shiba, Rukia exposes him as an imposter and the two do battle. Overwhelmed by Aaroniero's released form, Rukia is impaled through the stomach. She flashes back to her training with Kaien and regains her resolve. She uses her zanpakutō's third dance to impale the Aaroniero through his upper skull. As Aaroniero dies, she compares Orihime's current situation to her own when she was a prisoner in Soul Society. Though she attempts to keep moving, her injuries get the better of her and she collapses. Elsewhere, Chad is fighting with Gantenbainne Mosqueda, whom he is unable to harm. After many damaging blows, Chad realizes how to access his full power, transforming his arm into a giant shield, Brazo Derecha del Gigante. When Gantenbainne releases his zanpakutō to match up, Chad reveals that his right arm is only meant to defend. His left arm, meant for attack, is known as Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. With his newly awakened powers, Chad easily defeats him. However, his victory is short-lived as Espada Nnoitra Jiruga arrives at the scene and disables Chad with a single attack. Renji and Dondochakka run into Szayel Aporro Granz. Renji attempts to use his bankai, but it shatters almost instantly. Szayel Aporro explains to Renji that the room they are in has nullified his bankai. He reveals that he gathered the data using parasites stored in the body of his older brother, Yylfordt Granz. With only his shikai, Renji is proved no match for Szayel. Just then, Uryū steps in to assist Renji in the battle. However, Uryū finds that Szayel Aporro expected his arrival, and his attacks are useless against both the Espada and his minions. With Renji's help, Uryū maneuvers Szayel into a trap, catching him in a massive explosion. Though the trap is very damaging, it fails to kill him. Szayel then completely heals himself by eating one of his subordinates. However, rather than retaliate, he leaves, wanting to replace his damaged clothing and allow Renji and Uryū to formulate a new plan. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra appears before Ichigo to inform him of Rukia's death. Ichigo says she’s still alive and attempts to leave, but Ulquiorra goads him into fighting by revealing that it was he who forced Orihime to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo decides to end the fight quickly by using his bankai and hollow mask. Even after using his most powerful attacks, Ichigo proves to be no match for Ulquiorra. Ichigo, however, refuses to give up, believing Ulquiorra to be the top-ranked Espada. Ulquiorra reveals his "4" tattoo, proving otherwise, and stabs Ichigo in the chest with his hand. Later, Grimmjow brings Orihime to Ichigo, wanting him healed so he may have his own fight with him. Before she can finish her work, however, Ulquiorra arrives. Using a special device called Caja Negación, Grimmjow traps Ulquiorra in an alternate dimension which will take him several hours to escape. Once Ichigo is healed, their battle begins. Ichigo, using his bankai and hollow mask, and Grimmjow, now in his resurrección form, face off in a destructive battle across Las Noches while Orihime and Nel look on. Ichigo is slowly beaten back by Grimmjow, despite managing to maintain his hollow mask for much longer than he previously could. Orihime is scared to watch, seeing the same look in his eyes as her brother had when he became a hollow. At Nel's insistence, she overcomes her fear and cheers Ichigo on. Ichigo summons the last of his strength, swearing that he will defeat Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Aizen, and bring back all of his friends safely, and launches the finishing blow to Grimmjow. Ichigo returns to Orihime, who is glad to see that he is not really a hollow as she feared. Nel clumsily jumps into Ichigo, overcome with tears that he is all right. The series moves into another anime-only arc at this point. 'The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc' Starting from episode 168, the current Hueco Mundo arc diverts to an anime-only arc in order to allow Tite Kubo time to publish more material. It contains twenty-two episodes, and aired in Japan from April 2008 to October 2008. It is a side story focusing on the new captain, Shūsuke Amagai, who takes the empty position as captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13. Meanwhile, three new characters—Princess Rurichiyo Kasumiōji and her two Shinigami guardians, Kenryū and Enryū—arrive in the real world and become Ichigo's new neighbors and classmates. Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki get involved in their problems, suddenly faced with protecting the princess from assassins wielding strange energy-sapping swords with great power. The princess gets kidnapped and Ichigo becomes hunted by the 2nd Division while trying to break up Rurichiyo's marriage. Rukia manages to break up a battle between Soifon and Ichigo, leaving Soi Fon behind a wall of ice. Amagai and the 3rd Division confront Ichigo, but Amagai joins Ichigo and Rukia after becoming aware of the real reason why they kidnapped Rurichiyo's groom-to-be. Kira discovers Kibune is actually working for Komui, the man planning on stealing Rurichiyo's kingdom. Kira barely manages to defeat Kibune, and Renji takes Kibune's infested weapon to Yamamoto-Genryūsai. The Gotei 13 steadily become aware of corruption in the House of Kasumiōji and infiltrate the manor. Ichigo and Rukia reach the House of Kasumiōji while Amagai fights Hitsugaya. Rukia leaves the team to distract Rangiku. Ichigo catches up to Komui, but a smirking Amagai appears, slays Komui, kidnaps Rurichiyo, and reappears behind Yamamoto-Genryūsai. It is then revealed that Amagai has been the true puppet master behind all the events of the arc (on realising this, Captain Hitsugaya remarks that Amagai has "made the Gotei 13 look like fools") It becomes apparent that he seeks to murder Yamamoto-Genryuusai to avenge the death of his father, a Shinigami killed by Yamamoto. 'The Hueco Mundo arc Part 2' The Hueco Mundo arc, Part 2 is the tenth and upcomming airing season of the Bleach anime series. The episodes are directed by Noriyuki Abe and produced by TV Tokyo, Dentsu, and Studio Pierrot. Three pieces of theme music are used for the episodes: one opening theme and two closing themes. The opening theme is "Velonica" by Aqua Timez whilst the first ending song is "Hitorira no Hanabira" by Stereo Pony. The second ending song is "Sky Chord" by Tsuji Shion. 'The Fake Karakura Town Arc' The episodes of the eleventh season of the Bleach anime series are directed by Noriyuki Abe and produced by TV Tokyo, Dentsu, and Studio Pierrot. They are based on Tite Kubo's Bleach manga series. The season has begun airing on April 14, 2009 in Japan on TV Tokyo. The English adaptation of the Bleach anime is licensed by Viz Media, which has yet to announce when the series will air. The episodes use two pieces of theme music: one opening theme and one closing themes. The opening theme is "Shōjo S" by Scandal. The ending theme is "Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite" by Sambomaster, used for episode 215 onwards. 'Specials' This special, shown in Japan at the Jump Festa 2004 Anime Tour and later released on DVD, is a pilot episode for the show. As a different, one episode version of episodes 8-9, this special focuses more on Ichigo's feelings regarding his mother's death. Tite Kubo, the creator of Bleach, voices Kon in this special for only two lines instead of Mitsuaki Madono, the original seiyū of Kon. This special is around 30 minutes long. This special, shown in Japan at the Jump Festa 2005 Anime Tour, is set after the events of the Soul Society arc (episode 63). Baishin, who was sealed by Soul Society long ago, is set free on Earth. A fateful encounter with Baishin leaves Ichigo with half his spiritual power drained. Rukia, Renji, and other shinigami soon arrive from Soul Society to give him a hand to stop the destructive Baishin. This special is 33 minutes long. References Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:List